


Lover Dearest

by nawharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Restaurants, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawharry/pseuds/nawharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles works at a restaurant, and happens to meet a very interesting musician there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I was praying that you and me might end up together..._

 

**Chapter 1.**

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. It's cold. I walk a little faster, trying to keep my hands warm by shoving them in my pockets. Why did I agree to meet up with Liam again while my car's getting repared? I shiver as I walk through the door of the little café we're meeting up at. The heater is on and the warm air feels nice on my skin. I look around to see if Liam's already here and spot him in the back, sitting at the bar. I tap his shoulder and smile as he turns around to look at me. 

"Hey," I say. "You're an asshole for not picking me up, it's freezing out there."

He chuckles and pats my shoulder.

"Nice to see you, too, Harry!"

I grin and nod at him. Liam is my best friend. We have been friends for almost 7 years now and there isn't anyone in the world who knows me better than he does.

"How are you, anyway? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." I tell him as the waitress brings me my coffee. I smile at her as a thank you.

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy with Sophia, you know. We've been getting to know each other a little better.." He smiles down at his drink.

I nod. "I see, so I'm second place, then?"

Liam looks up at me and raises his eyebrows, then laughs when he realizes I was joking.

"I'm kidding, I'm happy for you, you know that!" I say. 

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something.." He begins. "I'm meeting Sophia Friday night but I have to work, so could you... maybe fill in for me?"

I groan, smacking the back off his head. I was kind of hoping on a free Friday night as well. He looks at me with a half pout and I nod while rolling my eyes.

"You owe me," I start. "Next time I need someone to fill in for me, it'll be you."

 

 

It's Friday morning when my phone rings. I pick it up and read the text message I received from Liam. I scoff and put it away again, not bothering to reply. As if I forgot I had to work tonight. It's not that I really adore my job, but it's fun and I get along with everyone so going to work isn't as bad as it would be if I worked anywhere else. 

I walk downstairs to make myself some breakfast, French toast, to be exact. I sit down at the kitchen table, eating my toast silently. I look around and sigh, I hate being alone in this house. Once I finish my food, I put the plate in the sink and head for the stairs. Once upstairs, I let myself fall down on my bed again. I crawl underneath the sheets and close my eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

 

When I wake up, I rub my eyes and stretch, a quiet moan escaping from my lips. I look around and notice it's getting darker outside. Shit. I sit up immediately and check my phone for the time. 3:31. Fuck. I jump off the bed and grab my work clothes, quickly putting on the suit and struggling with the bowtie for a second before cursing and throwing it in my bag. Someone will have to put it on me when I get there. I grab my phone and see I have exactly 10 minutes left to get there. I stumble over my own feet as I head for the front door, quickly throwing on my coat before rushing out the door.

By the time I reach the restaurant, I'm out of breath and I give myself a moment to lean against the wall before I walk in. I close my eyes and let my head fall back against the bricks, trying to steady my breath.

"You okay there, mate?"

I open my eyes and scan my surroundings to find out who the voice belongs to. A man my age stands in front of me, his hair up in a small quiff, piercing blue eyes and a small smile on his lips. I nod at him before returning the smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Had to run," I explain.

He nods at me and salutes me before heading inside. I frown, looking at him. A new employee? I shrug it off and walk inside, quickly finding one of the cooks to put on my bowtie. I thank her and walk to the bar as fast as I can without running. I tap my colleague on his shoulder and he lets out a breath, patting my back before walking off. I sigh. I'm still tired after that nap and I actually really wanna go home. 

After manouvring through the tables with plates of dishes more expensive than my car and wines more expensive than my entire house for more than an hour, I decide I deserve a little break. I slide down against the wall in the kitchen and yawn, lulling my head forward and leaning my forehead against my knees. After about 10 minutes, I get up and get back to work.

I'm talking to an elderly couple as I hear a familiar guitar tune and I absemindetly start tapping my foot along with the melody. I share a few polite smiles with the couple before I make my way back to the kitchen to get the next order. 

 

_"She's a good girl, loves her mama. Loves Jesus and America, too..."_

 

I frown and look up at the stage that hasn't been used for as long as I remember working here. There's a boy. Sat on a stool, his guitar in his hands and his eyes closed. His face is taken over by concentration. His fingers fly over the strings and his foot is tapping against the stool he's sat on. A few drops of sweat are starting to form just underneath his hairline, making his skin shine under the heavy spotlights.

_"And I'm freefalling, falling.."_

He finishes the song and opens his eyes. He smiles at the few people that clap and he looks over at me. I instantly recognize his blue eyes. I stare at him while I try to figure out why I didn't realize it was him earlier. I look at his hair and notice that it's slicked back instead off the quiff. His blue hoodie and ratty jeans are replaced by a black suit, tie and all. I tear my gaze away and continue my way to the kitchen.

Damn. That man can sing.


	2. Chapter 2

_We'll be counting stars..._

 

A few hours later I finish my shift. I take off my bowtie and put it in my bag carefully, so it won’t get ruined. I look around to see if anyone’s there and when I find there isn’t, I quickly discard my blazer and button up, replacing it with a plain black t-shirt. Much more comfortable. I place my bag against the wall and make my way back to the bar. It’s become a tradition, really, to have a drink with all the employees when we close up the restaurant. When I walk into the bar, I’m greeted by a few people. I never work on Friday’s, so I’m not close to most of the people here right now. I scratch my neck awkwardly and sit down at the bar. I look around to find someone I know and sigh of relief when I see Nathalie, waving at her to come over. She walks towards me and gives me a half hug.

“I didn’t know you were working tonight!” She beams.

“I’m filling in for Liam,” I explain. She nods and orders a drink.

“Don’t you want anything?” She asks when she gets her martini handed to her. I shake my head no and smile at her. She shrugs and sits down next to me. She fills me up on her relationship, well, sort of relationship. They’ve broken up 4 times the last two months. While I’m listening to her, my eyes scan the room, looking for the guitarist.

“Harry! Are you even listening to me?” Nathalie chuckles and waves her hand in front of my face. I laugh and nod at her.

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

“How are you and Eve?” She asks.

My chest aches when I hear her name. I look at my fingers and start tugging on my nail. I don’t wanna talk about her, really, but Nathalie never fails to bring her up.

“I haven’t spoken to her,” I sigh.

 

Luckily, she doesn’t bring her up for the rest of the night and I say my goodbye’s. I’m strangely disappointed I didn’t get to talk to the guy who was performing. I walk back to get my bag. I run my hand through my hair and grab my bag without stopping. I just wanna get out of here for today. I slide my trench coat on and head towards the exit. I softly hum the song the man had sung tonight and I make a mental note to listen to it when I get home. I throw the door open and walk out, walking home quickly.

 

Once home, I immediately fall onto my bed and turn on the song. I huff. He was better than the original. I’m not sure why the man is so interesting to me, but I would like to have an actual conversation with him. I go to sleep thinking about ways to get to talk to him.

 

 

I groan as I get woken up by a buzzing noise and I struggle to realize what it is for a minute. I reach for my phone without moving and bring it to my ear, picking up.

“Hello?” I croak.

“Hey, it’s Liam.”

“You don’t say,” I say. “I recognize your voice, idiot.”

Liam chuckles and I hear a girl’s voice in the background.

“Goodmorning to you, too. Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to come and have dinner with me and Sophia tonight? So you two can meet each other?” He asks.

I don’t actually want to go, but I don’t want to disappoint Liam because this is probably important to him so I tell him yes and hang up the phone.

I stretch and a quiet moan escapes from my lips as I turn around and wrap myself up in the blankets again. It’s too cold to get out of bed today, I tell myself. I stay in bed all day until it’s time to get up and get ready for dinner. I take a shower and don’t bother wrapping a towel around myself before going back to my room. There’s no one here anyway. I walk back to my room and throw on some clothes, as well as my brown boots. I look in the mirror and try to tame my curls, without any success. I shrug and head towards the stairs, meanwhile texting Liam.

 

**Where are we even going?**

_Is it bad if I tell you we’re going to Symphonia?_

**You are an idiot. I’ll be there at 7?**

_Sure, see you there! X_

 

I shake my head, Liam is the biggest idiot. Having dinner at the place we both work at.

 

I leave at 6:30, making sure I don’t have to run there again. I walk the streets with my gloves on and my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck. I fucking hate this cold. I arrive about 15 minutes later and hang my coat myself. I go to arrange a table when I hear familiar chords. My head snaps up at the stage and the same man is sitting there, the exact same way I saw him last night. I watch him for a while and the fact that I can’t tear my eyes from him scares me a bit. After the third song, Liam and Sophia still haven’t arrived and I take a seat right in front of the stage. The man, whose name I still don’t know, grabs the bottle of water standing next to him and nearly gulps the whole thing. I’m staring at him and I’m painfully aware of it. He turns back around to the microphone.

“I’ll be back in fifteen minutes, thank you.” He says. I nearly jump up and head towards the side of the stage he just walked to. He’s about to step off when I look up at him.

“Hey.” I say. I’m not sure where I’m going with this because I don’t know this man and I have no clue what I’m going to talk about. He doesn’t really seem to mind though, I think, as he smiles at me.

“Hey, haven’t we met before?”

I nod at him.

“Yeah, I was the weird kid who was having an asthma attack from five minutes of running.”

He chuckles and it sounds lovely.

“I remember you. So, you’re having dinner here tonight?”

“Yeah, my friend should be here any minute, actually.”

 

And with that, Liam taps my shoulder. I turn around and hug him. He introduces me to Sophia and I nearly drool. She’s breath-taking. I politely shake her hand and introduce myself before we head towards another table. I internally curse when I realize I didn’t ask the stranger’s name. I glance around and see him walk through the door, unlit cigarette between his lips. I cringe. Oh. He smokes. I turn my attention back to my company quickly, not wanting to dwell on this boy for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so excuse me if it's extremely badly written. I'm trying. Thanks for reading it, if you did though! I love you already. :)


End file.
